Ganas de morir
by ferzy rmz
Summary: Carlisle y Reneé son los padres de Bella, un dia Carlisle es combertido en vampiro y deside alejarse de su familia,años despues Reneé tiene un accidente,antes de morir le pide a Carlisle que cuide de Bella,Bella queda destrosada y con ganas de morir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer

ola, aquí les traigo una nueva histeria, esta historia la avía estado escribiendo desde ase unos 2 semanas, pero no me desidia a subirla, en parte por que solo tengo escritos a lo mucho 3 capitilod, y también por que no sabia si seria bien aceptada por los lectores, pero ya me desidia y pondré solo el primer capitulo, y si les gusta dejen un review en donde diga su opinión acerca de la historia, en caso de que nadie dejara su comentario, no seguiría con el fic. Bueno espero que les guste el fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ganas de morir

Capitulo 1: una gran perdida

Carlisle P.O.V

Hoy era un buen día, hacia un par de semanas mi familia y yo nos aviamos mudado de Alaska a Forks un pueblito en el **estado de Washington**, nos tuvimos que mudar para no levantar sospechas de que no envejecemos, para mi familia y para mi es algo tedioso tener que cambiar de ciudad cada 3 o 4 años, pero siendo vampiros no podemos quedarnos demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar. Esme y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala viendo la televisión, Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando ajedrez de 3 pisos, Alice y Rosalie estaban viendo revistas de moda, y Edwad se encontraba leyendo, de repente me empecé a sentir raro, y me pare del sillón.

-que pasa cariño-me pregunto Esme

-no lo se, me sentí raro, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

De repente el teléfono sonó, y lo conteste.

¨Conexión telefónica¨

-Disculpe se encuentra Carlisle Cullen-dijo una voz

-el habla-le conteste

-hablo del hospital St. Joseph's de _Phoenix, para avisarle que _Reneé Swan se encuentra interna aquí y desea que venga a verla lo antes posible

-que le sucedió?-le pregunte, aunque Reneé fuera mi ex-esposa yo la seguía queriendo, claro no como cuando era humano y estaba casado con ella, también me preocupaba que algo le hubiera pasado a mi pequeña hija Bella.

-tubo un accidente de trafico, y posiblemente no le quede mucho tiempo de vida, por eso le suplico que llegue rápido

-si en seguida ire-le dije y colgué.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

-quien era Carlisle-me pregunto Esme

-Reneé tubo un accidente y le quedan pocas horas de vida, me han hablado para que la vaya a ver-le dije

-no sabes cuanto lo siento Carlisle, quieres que te acompañe?-me dijo mi esposa

-no, no es necesario-le dije.

Después fui a prepara algunas cosas, cuando baje Alice ya me había conseguido un boleto de avión a _Phoenix, Esme me llevo al aeropuerto. Cuando llegue a Phoenix tome un taxi y me dirigí al hospital. Ya en el hospital._

_-disculpe señorita, en que habitación se encuentra _Reneé Swan-le dije a la recepcioncita.

-espere un momento por favor-me dijo-se encuentra en el quinto piso en el área de cuidados intensivos en la habitación 583.

-gracias-le dije y me encamine al elevador, cuando llegue al quinto piso me puse a buscar la habitación de Reneé, de repente vi a Juliette la madre de Reneé, y me acerque a ella.

-Carlisle que bueno que has llegado, a mi hija no le queda mucho tiempo y ella tiene algo muy importante que decirte-dijo Juliette.

-si, donde esta bella?-le pregunte

-se encuentra en la habitación de alado.

-que le sucedió?-pregunte muy asustado.

-no te preocupes no le sucedió nada malo, ella al enterarse del accidente se puso histérica y la tuvieron que sedar, pero bueno, será mejor que entres a ver a Reneé.

Entre a la habitación, y ahí estaba mi querida Reneé, se veía tan frágil a pesar que ella siempre tubo un carácter fuerte, me acerque a ella.

-Carlisle, me da gusto que hallas podido venir, necesito pedirte un favor-me dijo en voz baja y débil.

-lo que sea-le dije, hasta ese momento me percate de que en la habitación se encontraba un hombre con unos papeles.

-se que moriré y por eso quiero que cuides de Bella, por eso e echo mi testamento y en el esta dicho que tu y Bella son mis únicos herederos, te ruego que comprendas a Bella y trates de sacarla adelante cuando yo muera-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba para ponerme a su altura me acerque y puse mi oreja en sus labios-aunque los años pasaron yo te sigo amando y espero que cuides mucho a Bella, ella te necesitara mucho- me dijo y entonces los aparatos empezaron a sonar y poco a poco soltó mi mano, en ese momento mi querida Reneé murió. Salí disparado para buscar ayuda, pero cuando los doctores llegaron la era muy tarde.

-TU-escuche una voz-TU LA MATASTE-era mi pequeña Bella, se acerco corriendo y comenzó a golpear mi pecho, yo la abrase y se limito a llorar en mi regazo-por que no la salvaste?, tu eres medico-me dijo con la vos ronca

-lo siento hija no pude hacer nada-le dije entre sollozos sin lagrimas


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer

ola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero me perdonen por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo pero es que estuve muy ocupada y no tenia tiempo para sabir el capitulo, MUCHISIMAS GRASIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, espero que sigan dejando sus opiniones. Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

Ganas de morir

Capitulo 2

Afrontando la cruel realidad

Bella P.O.V

Cuando me desperté me encontraba en una habitación de hospital, derepente recordé todo, el accidente y los malditos enfermeros k parecen gorrillas, me pare lo mas rápido que pude y me puse mis converse. Cuando Salí de la habitación, vi como médicos y enfermeros salían de la habitación de mi madre y mi abuela lloraba desconsoladamente, entonces lo vi, estaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación, en ese momento por una razón la cual no comprendo, me sentí muy furiosa.

-TU-le grite -TU LA MATASTE-me acerque a mi padre corriendo y comencé a golpear su pecho, aunque sabia que no le dolería en lo absoluto, el me abrazo y me limite a llorar en su regazo, me sentía totalmente devastada, avía perdido a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, ya no tenia razón para vivir, me había quedado sola, ya que yo consideraba que mi madre era lo único que tenia, ya que mi padre nos había cambiado por irse lejos y comenzar su vida de nuevo-por que no la salvaste?, tu eres medico.

-lo siento hija no pude hacer nada-me dijo entre sollozos.

-por que estas aquí?-le pregunte a mi padre. Era muy raro que el estuviera aquí, digo tenia 12 años sin verlo, recuerdo que cuando el se fue yo tenia 4 años y me sentía muy sola por su partida, tampoco comprendo por que mi madre jamás sintió odio hacía el, bueno el nos abandono y mi madre jamás lo dejo de amar. No es que yo lo odiara, al contrario yo lo quiero mucho, pero no lo podía comparar con lo que sentía por mi madre.

-me llamaron diciéndome que Reneé había tenido un accidente y quería hablar con migo-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello como cuando era pequeña.

-y que fue lo que te dijo?-le pregunte.

-ella quería que cuando muriera tu te fueras a vivir con migo, y así será, después del funeral te iras a vivir con migo-me dijo en tono serio.

-JAMAS-le grite, me negaba a abandonar a mi madre, aunque ella ya no estuviera yo me negaba a alejarme de donde se encontraría su cuerpo-no me alejare de mi madre.

-Bella tu madre ya no esta con nosotros, ella murió-me dijo en tono serio.

-entonces me iré con mi abuela-le dije.

Entonces me puse a buscar con la mirada a mi abuela, la encontré en un sillón llorando, así que me empecé a acercar a mi abuela, cuando estuve al lado de mi abuelo la abrase fuertemente, cuando me separe de ella.

-abuela crees que de ahora en adelante pueda vivir con tigo?-le pregunte.

-lo siento mi niña, pero el ultimo deseo de tu madre fue que vivieras con tu padre y no pienso oponerme a lo que tu madre quería-dijo y depuse me abraso muy fuerte

No sabia como iba a salir de esta locura yo no quería irme con mi padre, lo único que quería era morirme, no sabia que hacer.

* * *

Ya avían pasado 2 días desde el fatídico día de la muerte de mi madre, es esos 2 día fui como un zombie, no hablaba, no comía y me la pase llorando, aunque mis amigas trataron te consolarme y hacer que comiera no les ise caso, ellas estuvieron con migo estos 2 últimos días y me encontraba muy agradecida con ellas, apena hoy fue el entierro. Yo me encontraba en mi habitación, estaba terminando de empacar todas mis cosas, algunas cajas papá la ya las había mandado por correspondencia a su casa, derepente alguien toco a la puerta.

-pasa-dije con voz ronca.

-hija es hora de irnos-dijo entrando mi pap_á y agarro 3 de las 5 maletas que quedaban en mi bacía habitación._

Simplemente no le conteste y me levante tome mi morral (el morral y la ropa de Bella están en mi perfil) en donde tenia mis cosas mas importante y las 2 maletas.

Ya cuando estábamos en el piso de abajo.

-Bella llevas en abrigo, en Forks ase frío-me dijo mi pap_á._

_-si-dije mientras levantaba mi abrigo para k pudiera verlo (el abrigo de Bella esta en mi perfil)._

_Después salimos de la casa (la casa de Bella esta en mi perfil) y nos esperaba un taxi afuera, el camino de la casa a en aeropuerto fue un tanto largo y aburrido, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto nos bajamos del taxi mi papá le pago al taxista y bajamos las maletas, cuando entramos había un mar de personas dentro, mientras íbamos a dejar las maletas la chica que nos atendió trato de coquetear con mi papá, pero el no le hizo caso, lo cual disgusto a la chica, esperamos durante 30 minutos para subir al avión, en ese corto lapso de tiempo pensé la mierda que se había convertido mi vida, apenas ase 2 días mi vida no podía ir mejor tenia una madre increíble, era millonaria, tenia todo lo que quería, unos amigos fantásticos, buenas calificaciones, en fin lo tenia todo, y hoy ya no tenia lo mas importante para mi madre, la verdad ni el dinero ni lo material podría llenar el hueco que dejo la muerte de mi madre. Y entonces pensé, para que vivir si no me queda nada importante, tal vez si moría podría encontrarme con mi madre en el paraíso, pero alguien me saco de mis pensamientos tocándome el hombro._

_-Bella es hora de abórdala el avión-dejo mi papá._

_De nuevo no le conteste y solo me pare y lo seguí, cuando subimos al avión, nos sentamos en unos asientos de primera clase, entonces papá se voltio hacia mi, en ese momento me di cuenta que me diría algo que posiblemente no me agradaría del todo._

_-Bella, quiero decirte algo muy importante sobre mi, veras, yo me volví a casar y tengo mas hijo, se que tal vez esta noticia no te agrade, pero Esme esta muy ansiosa por conocerte y-no lo deje terminar._

_-pues yo no quiero conocerla ni a ella ni a tus pequeños hijos, lo mas seguro es que por ella nos hallas cambiado a mamá y a mi-le dije en tono furioso._

_-Bella, primero que nada, yo no me divorcie de tu madre por Esme, es mas yo y Esme nos conocimos meses después del divorcio, tu madre y yo nos separamos por causas diferentes. Y en segundo, tus hermanos son adoptados, Esme no puede tener hijos así que decidimos adoptar a 3 hijos y también nos quedamos con 2 sobrinos de Esme ya que la hermana de ella murió y ella y yo nos hicimos cargo de sus sobrinos, aparte Emmett, Jasper y Rosalía tienen 17 y Edward y Alice tienen la misma edad que tu- me dijo en tono serio._

_-mira papá, no me importa los nombres de tus nuevos hijitos ni sus edades y mucho menos las circunstancias en las cuales pasaron a ser tus hijos y de la mujer con la que te casaste, yo preferiría que me mandaras a un internado en Kazajistán antes de convivir con tu perfecta familia-le dije, odiaba ponerme en esa actitud, pero era mi escudo para que no se diera cuenta de lo herida que me sentía al saber que tenia mas hijos y yo ya no era su princesa, no sabia como lidiar con estas cosas y menos en mi estado de animo, me sentía mal por decirle esas cosas._

_-hija, no te pongas en esa actitud, yo se que tu no eres así, solo te pido que los aceptes y trates de llevarte bien con ellos-me dijo._

_Yo no le conteste, después de ese platica me recosté en el asiento y me puse a pensar, tenia que ingeniármelas para encontrar una forma de suicidio no dolorosa, la verdad el echo de querer suicidarme me aterraba, pero con tal de estar cerca de mi madre aria asta lo imposible. Seguí pensando mi plan de de escape de este mundo por mas de una hora, pero no encontré una forma fácil e indolora para acabar con mi nefasta vida, así que me desidia por dormir ya que en los últimos días casi ni había dormido. No estoy segura por cuanto tiempo dormí pero desperté cuando papá me movió el hombro._

_-pequeña, ya casi llegamos será mejor que despiertes-me dijo en ese tono dulce el cual era característico de el y me hacia recordar mi infancia._

_Como ya se me avía echo costumbre, no le conteste solo me acomode bien en el asiento y espere a que aterrizáramos. No pasaron ni 3 minutos cuando el avión aterrizo, cuando nos encontramos fuera del avión fuimos por las maletas, poco antes de llegar a la puerta de salida del aeropuerto me di cuenta de que todo mundo traía chaquetas y bufandas asta papá ya se había puesto su abrigo, así que me desidia a ponerme mi abrigo._

_- papá, podrías esperarme es que me voy a poner mi abrigo-le dije, ya que no tenia ganas de perderme en un lugar que ni conozco y por lo que tenia entendido, ni siquiera aviamos llegado a Forks, ya que el maldito puebla era tan pequeño que ni aeropuerto tenia, si no me equivoco estábamos en Port Ángeles, una ciudad cerca de Forks._

-esta bien hija-me dijo mientras se detenía.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son de Stephenie Meyer

Ola aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo, MUCHISIMAS GRASIAS POR LOS COMENTARIO, ojala y sigan dejando sus opiniones, bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo. Besos, cuídense, bae

¨En el capitulo anterior¨.

- papá, podrías esperarme es que me voy a poner mi abrigo-le dije, ya que no tenia ganas de perderme en un lugar que ni conozco y por lo que tenia entendido, ni siquiera aviamos llegado a Forks, ya que el maldito puebla era tan pequeño que ni aeropuerto tenia, si no me equivoco estábamos en Port Ángeles, una ciudad cerca de Forks.

-esta bien hija-me dijo mientras se detenía.

Ganas de morir

Capitulo 3

Conociendo a la perfecta familia de mi padre y mi primer intento de suicidio.

No tarde ni 2 minutos en ponerme mi abrigo, cuando termine de ponérmelo, papá y yo seguimos caminando hacia la salida, cuando por fin estuvimos afuera me impresione al ver a 6 hermosas personas, eran 3 mujeres y 3 hombres, la primer mujer era alta, delgada, muy pálida, de cabello largo, color caramelo y sus ojos también eran caramelo, tenia una expresión maternal. La segunda mujer era bajita, delgada y con un aire de duende, también era muy pálida, de ojos color caramelo y su cabello era negro, corto y estaba en puntas que apuntaban hacia todas direcciones. La ultima mujer era demasiado hermosa, el simple echo de mirarla te bajaba muchos puntos de tu autoestima, ella era alta, delgada, al igual que las otras 2 mujeres era muy pálida, tenia el cabello largo y rubio y ojos caramelo. El primer hombre era muy alto y demasiado musculoso, bien podría ser un levantado de pesas, tenía el cabello negro y ojos color caramelo. El segundo hombre también era alto y pálido, era musculoso, pero no tanto como el primero, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color caramelo (en la historia Jasper si tiene bien controlada su sed de sangre humana, así que será más extrovertido y no tan reservado y callado). Y el ultimo hombre, el mas hermoso de todos, paresia un ángel, el era muy alto, de piel demasiados pálida, de un extraño cabello color bronce y era un poco largo y totalmente despeinado, sus ojos eran de ese raro color caramelo que tenían aquellas hermosas personas, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, mi papá también tenia los ojos color caramelo, pero que yo recuerde sus ojos eran azules, también aquellas 6 personas y mi padre tenían muchas ojeras, eso era algo realmente raro.

Entonces note que mi papá caminaba hacia aquellas personas, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dirigió hacia la mujer de cabellos caramelo, y la beso y abraso, así que supuse que ella era Esme, cuando se separo de la mujer, me hizo un ademán de que me acercara a ellos, con lentitud y pesadez me fui acercando a ellos, cuando estaba a 1 metro de ellos la chica que paresia duende se me tiro enzima abrasándome. Yo solo me quede perpleja y no correspondí a su abraso.

-Bella, soy Alice, se que seremos grandes amigas-me dijo con voz cantarina cuando por fin se separo de mi.

Yo simplemente no sabía que contestarle, y cuando le iba a decir que era un ¨gusto¨ conocerla, el levantador de pesas me abraso y me tiro por los aires, eso me asusto mucho por un segundo pensé que terminaría estampada contra el pavimento.

-Hola nueva hermanita, yo soy Emmett-me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola cariño, yo soy Esme, siento mucho lo de tu madre-me dijo en un tono maternal, mientras me daba un fuerte abraso, tal vez ella no fuera tan mala como yo pensaba, paresia ser una excelente persona.

Cuando Esme me dejo de abrazar, papá se acerco a mi.

-Bella, ella es Rosalie-dijo apuntando hacia la rubia.

-mucho gusto en conocerte Bella-me dijo Rosalie mientras me daba un gran abraso (Rosalie en la historia, no detesta a Bella, si no que siente mucha pena por ella y por el echo de que perdió a su madre, así que ella decide comportarse como una madre para Bella).

-igualmente-le dije cuando nos separamos.

-El es Jasper el gemelo de Rosalie- me dijo mientras apuntaba hacia el rubio.

-gusto en concerté Bella-dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-igualmente-le dije cuando me dejo de abrazar, quizás ellos fueran buenas personas.

-y el es Edward-me dijo apuntando hacia el ángel.

-es un placer conocerte Bella-dijo mientras besaba mi mano y después me abrazo, me quede perpleja, el paresia todo un caballero del siglo pasado.

-igualmente-le dije todavía perpleja, cuando me dejo de abrazar.

-bueno ahí que irnos a casa-dijo papá.

Después de esa ¨calurosa¨ bienvenida, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, ya ahí, empezamos asumir las maletas a 2 autos, un BMW rojo y un Mercedes negro. En el BMW se fueron Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Edward, y en el mercedes íbamos papá, Esme, Alise y yo. El camino a Forks fue muy silencioso, también conforme avanzábamos todo se volvía muy verde desde los árboles y sus troncos, los cuales estaban repletos de musgo, hasta el suelo el cual esta repleto de helechos. Estuvimos cerca de 1 hora en la carretera y otros 10 minutos mientras cruzábamos el pueblo, al fin llegamos a la mansión de mi padre, en si el lugar era muy hermoso, frente a la fachada había un claro muy bonito con cedros y abetos, la mansión era blanca y tenia 3 pisos. Los chicos y papá bajaron las maletas mientras Esme y las chicas me llevaron dentro, si pensé que por fuera la mansión era muy bonita, por dentro era preciosa, en la entrada hacia la derecha había un muro de cristal y de ese lado había un hermoso sillón de pie de media luna y enfrente del sillón una enorme pantalla de plasma, del lado izquierdo paresia que estaba una sala, y también una puerta del lado derecho y una del lado izquierdo, en el centro estaban unas escaleras, empezamos a subir las escaleras hasta que llegamos a el tercer piso, caminamos asta el fondo del pasillo, ahí había 2 pertas una enfrente de la otra, entonces Esme abrió la puerta de la derecha, el cuarto era hermoso, 2 paredes eran color rojo vino y las otras 2 eran negras era espacioso, la cama estaba al fondo, la cama era muy bonita, arriba de ella había una repisa y de una lado había una lámpara de piso y del otro había un tapete igual al frente de la cama, arriba de la cama en el techo se encontraba una lámpara en forma de circulo blanco de un estilo oriental, del lado de la lámpara de piso había una ventana con cortinas blancas con negro de seda, del mismo lado también había un librero rojo y alado de este un tocador rojo con un silla negra, del lado opuesto que es el lado izquierdo se encontraban 2 puertas, las cuales deducid que eran el baño y el armario.

-es tan hermoso-le dije y abrase a Esme-muchas gracias.

-que bueno que te gusta cariño, bueno te dejamos para que puedas descansar-dijo antes de salir de la habitación seguida por Rosalie y Alice.

Cuando estuve sola en la habitación me dispuse a desempacar mis cosas. Estuve cerca de 2 horas desempacando cajas y mis maletas, pero deje hasta el ultimo le caja que contenía todos los cuadros con fotos de mi madre, cuando llego la hora de sacar los cuadros no pude evitar soltarme a llorar mientras veía las fotos y recordaba aquellos hermosos momentos junto a mi madre, cuando por fin termine de desempacar y acomodar todos los cuadros escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-puedo pasar-me dijo la cantarina voz de Alice.

-claro-le dije

Por la puerta entro Aluce con una charola con comida.

-Bella, pensamos que desearías cenar mientras desempacabas, ase que Esme te manda esto-dijo mientas dejaba la charola en el tocador.

-gracias Alice-le dije.

-necesitas ayuda para desempacar?-le pregunto.

-no, ya casi acabo, aun así gracias-le dije

-este bien, si necesitas cualquier cosa me hablas-dijo antes de salir.

Cuando Alice salio me aserque a la charola con comida. Me comí la mitad del plato, la verdad la comida estaba deliciosa pero no tenía mucho apetito.

Estuve cerca de una hora pensando de nuevo en alguna forma de suicidio, pero en si no tuve ninguna idea que no llamara la atención, entonces alguien toco a la puerta.

-Bella, ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto mi padre.

-si

-Bella, necesito hablar con tigo-me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-de que quieres hablar papá?-le pregunte.

-veras, ¿quería saber si ya estas preparada para regresar a la escuela? o ¿necesitas de mas tiempo para volver a clases?-me pregunto.

-papá yo aun no me siento preparada para volver a mi vida normal, ni siquiera e podido asimilar bien el echo de que mamá murió-le dije, en el momento que recordé a mi madre, no pude evitar que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

-no te preocupes pequeña, cuando estés lista regresaras a clases-dijo mientras me abrasaba.

-gracias por comprenderme-le dije.

-bien pequeña, será mejor que me valla para que puedas dormir-dijo mientras se separaba de mi y me daba un tierno beso en la frente.

-buenas noches papá-le dije antes de que tomara la bandeja de la comida y se acercara a la puerta.

-buenas noches pequeña-dijo antes de salir y serrar la puerta tras el.

Cuando papá serró la puerta, me dispuse a irme a dormir. Me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama, estuve dando vueltas en la cama por unos 5 minutos, hasta que recordé que tenía que pensar en la forma de suicidarme, estuve pensando y pensando hasta que el sueño me gano.

Cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue tomar mi celular, el cual estaba alado de mi almohada, para ver que hora era, cuando lo cheque me di cuenta que eran las 2:15 de la tarde. Me levante de la cama, en ese momento me percate de que en mi tocador había una nota, me acerque, la tome y la comencé a leer.

"_Bella:_

_Tuve que ir a Por Ángeles, tu almuerzo esta en la cocina, no estoy segura a que hora regresare, los chicos llegaran a casa a las 2:30 P.M., si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame al celular, el numero es:57478586._

_Esme._

Cuando termine de leer la nota me fui al baño, llene la tina y revise que el agua estuviera caliente, entonces se me vino a la cabeza algo, si mal no recordaba, cuando te cortabas las venas y te metías a una tina con agua caliente tu cuerpo no notaba que te estabas desangrando y en 15 minutos o menos morías, aparte que era una muerte no muy dolorosa. Salí corriendo del baño a la cocina en busca de un cuchillo. Como no se me había ocurrido antes lo de la tina, por fin podría estar con mi madre, cuando llegue a la cocina me dirigí los cajones, ahí encontré un afilado cuchilla, así que lo tome y me fui corriendo a mi habitación.

Cuando entre al baño lo primero que ise fue meterme en el agua caliente, después con cuidado me hice un corte en la muñeca de la mano izquierda, el corte me dolió mucho pero ya no había vuelta atrás, rápidamente me hice un corte la muñeca de la mano derecha, también dolió mucho, pero ya no me importo, después de hacer el corte, tire el cuchillo al suelo y sumergí mis muñecas en la tina, me empecé a sentir mareada y también el agua se empezó a poner roja. Después de unos 8 minutos empecé a sentir como todo se me ponía borroso y también empezaba a batallar para pensar, si de algo estoy segura es que la muerte se acerca, después de un par de segundos sentí como me quedaba dormida, pero yo estaba segura que jamás despertaría.

CONTINUARA.


End file.
